By Magic
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."La magia inundaba todo, incluso sus vidas" Conjunto de drabbles. 4: "Ella era los fantasmas de su pasado" COMPLETE.
1. Fire

**Disclaimer:** Mí no ser loro, de verdad.

**Claim:** Sasuke/Sakura. Hace años luz no subía de ellos.

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles fantásticos/supernaturales. Iré subiendo los miércoles, o jueves, una vez por semana.

**Advertencias:** De todo xD Sean de mente abierta, eso sí.

-

-

* * *

**1. Fire**

Sakura no debería estar allí. Eso estaba prohibido, terminantemente prohibido en aquellos tiempos, donde podrían quemarla por brujería.

Sus ojos claros estaban abiertos de par en par, su boca seca y sus manos sudando.

Se sentía incómoda, su vestido isabelino se encontraba salpicado en sangre, y la muchacha que se encontraba inerte en el suelo, delante suyo, iba poniéndose pálida a cada segundo, a cada minuto, que pasaba. Sin vida.

Y ella estaba en shock. Había visto morir a su mejor amiga, y aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella no le ayudaba a salir de él.

Aquel moreno de tez extremadamente pálida, con ojos negros como la noche que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, con unas enormes alas negras desplegadas que oscurecían todo, era, sin duda, el ser que su amiga había intentado invocar. Y era el ser más hermoso en el planeta, ante sus ojos.

— Ven conmigo —su voz la envolvió, dejándola en un estado de sopor.

Aquella voz aterciopelada, sedosa, manipuladora, la envolvía y hacía que su cerebro procesara la información con mayor lentitud. La hipnotizaba.

— Ven conmigo —repitió, y Sakura retrocedió dos pasos, para disgusto del ángel de alas oscuras—. No, no. No te haré daño.

En un rápido movimiento, él ya estaba detrás de la Haruno, y le susurró al oído—: Claro que no.

La muchacha sintió las manos del ser alado en su cintura, y todo comenzó a incendiarse.

* * *


	2. I got you

**Disclaimer:** Mí no ser loro, de verdad.

**Claim:**Sasuke/Sakura. Hace años luz no subía de ellos.

**Notas:**Conjunto de drabbles fantásticos/supernaturales.

**Advertencias:**De todo xD Sean de mente abierta, eso sí.

* * *

-

-

**2. I got you**

Corría por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, la máxima que sus piernas le permitían. Debía escapar de ellos, de _él_.

Todo por el estúpido error de su amigo. ¿Cómo se convenció de ir allí? Ella y su maldito problema con las copas de más, su amigo y su jodido conocimiento para sacar provecho de ello. Soborno, puñetero soborno.

Pero eso no importaba ya, de nada serviría insultarlo con todo su repertorio y en todos los idiomas que sabía. Debía mantener la concentración necesaria para el buen coordinamiento de sus piernas; tropezar no le serviría de nada.

Ella debía escapar.

— ¡Sasuke, allí! Una mata rosada. ¡Es ella! —oyó una voz muy lejana, y nuevos pasos que amenazaban con acercarse rápidamente.

Sakura maldijo internamente el tener cabellos rosados. Una en un millón. Supo que una vez que Sasuke la hubiese visto, ya sería tarde para ella. Aún así siguió corriendo; faltaba poco para llegar donde el sol comenzaba, donde estaría a salvo.

Frenó en seco cuando vio que el moreno se le plantó ágilmente delante suyo, a poco de llegar donde los haces de luz la hubieran protegido.

Estaba agitada, y su corazón latía desbocado, para su mala suerte y tentación del otro.

Vio a la perfección los colmillos extendidos cuando él sonrió con un deje de picardía.

— Te tengo, Sakura.


	3. I'm your ruin

**Disclaimer:** Mí no ser loro, de verdad.

**Claim:** Sasuke/Sakura. Hace años luz no subía de ellos.

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles fantásticos/supernaturales. Independientes, sin relación el uno con el otro.

**Advertencias:** De todo xD Sean de mente abierta, eso sí.

-

-

* * *

**2. I'm your ruin**

— No la escuches. Nunca. Será tu perdición.

Sasuke asintió, cansado de que el rubio le repitiera aquello como mantra.

— Ignórala, no prestes atención a lo que diga o haga, ¿vale?

— Lo sé Naruto, lo sé. Lo has repetido unas trescientas veces ya.

— No quiero que pases el resto de tu existencia en el infierno, quemándote vivo y sufriendo.

— Vale, vale, ya tengo que cruzar.

El rubio se acercó al moreno y le abrazó.

— Cuídate, teme. Tienes exactamente media hora antes de que el portal se cierre. Debes apresurarte o te quedarás allí estancado por siempre. El limbo no es muy agradable.

— Hn.

Sasuke asintió y se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo. Le saludó con un _'Nos vemos en rato'_ y cruzó el portal de una vez.

En seguida le rodeó una espesa negrura, completamente oscura y sin ningún rastro de claridad. El silencio era atronador, y llegaba a sus oídos, dañándolos. Supo que estaba en el limbo.

Buscó por entre la oscuridad a aquella persona que necesitaba encontrar. Le había prometido a Naruto hacer todo lo posible por traer nuevamente a la vida a su novia. No estaba seguro cómo carajos había hecho Naruto para convencerle de hacer aquello, pero ella era su amiga, la quería mucho, y también la extrañaba.

No veía ni oía absolutamente nada allí. El silencio le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, y comenzó a sentir los primeros atisbos de desesperación.

Por fin pudo divisar la mata de cabellos azules. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con un suspiro de alivio escapando silenciosamente de sus labios.

La voz a su espalda le heló.

— Sasuke... —era aterciopelada, jodidamente aterciopelada, sedosa y dulce. Le envolvía y mecía a la inconsciencia.

Él supo quién era, y maldijo que apareciera justo en ese momento.

Decidió ignorarla, como era debido para su bien. Se propuso acercarse a la muchacha que estaba delante suyo, pero se le interpuso algo en su camino. Instintivamente, se fijó en quien obstruía su paso, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era.

Grave error.

Un vestido de seda y gasa blanca, sucio y hecho jirones hacia el final, permitiéndole ver los pies descalzos de _ella_. Unos brazos pálidos y delgados, y unos cabellos rosados desaliñados hasta la cintura.

Pero lo peor, sin duda, fue verla a los ojos. A aquellos pozos color esmeralda vacíos de vida, opacos y sin brillo.

— Hola Sasuke —le sonrió tiernamente—, soy tu perdición.

* * *


	4. Ghosts of the past

**Disclaimer:** Mí no ser loro, de verdad.

**Claim:** Sasuke/Sakura. Hace años luz no subía de ellos.

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles fantásticos/supernaturales. Independientes, sin relación el uno con el otro.

**Advertencias:** De todo xD Sean de mente abierta, eso sí.

-

-

* * *

**4. Ghosts of the past**

Las sirenas robaban en silencio en aquel lugar; luces rojas y azules, rojas y azules, que se sucedían constantemente, instalando desesperación en el ambiente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Me ofende tu subestimación para con mi persona, Sasuke.

— Ino, sólo contesta a mi pregunta —contrarió en tono cansino. Revolvió perezosamente su ya de por sí desordenado cabello.

— Fue un suicidio. No falta nada en toda la casa, las cintas de grabación no revelan a ningún atacante, ni las alarmas sonaron. Las heridas fueron hechas en zonas y de tal modo que se demuestra un suicidio —informó Yamanaka, con ese aire profesioal que tanto la caracterizaba.

— ¿Forense?

— ¿Qué sucede que no quieres aceptar el hecho? —suspiró—. Hinata es una de las mejores forenses que he conocido en mis años como criminalista. Ella misma vio el cuerpo, llenó la fórmula y la firmó. Confía en ella.

— Lo hago, claro. Sólo me parece extraño que Sakura haya... optado por esa vía —vio como Hinata tapaba el cuerpo inerte y como su equipo lo llevaba hacia la ambulancia en la camilla.

— ¿La conocías?

Que pregunta torpe. Claro que la conocía. Conocía a Haruno Sakura.

Sabía que a ella le encantaba el aroma de los jazmines, que su flor preferida era la de la alcaparra, que su gema predilecta era el aguamarina, que su objeto más valioso era una cadena que tenía por dije una hermosa esmeralda que su madre le había regalado ya que entonaba perfectamente con sus ojos, que ella soñaba con visitar Francia algún día, que tocaba el piano estupendamente...

Sabía esas cosas y muchas más, pero no sabía por qué Sakura había optado por esa salida.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿La conocías? —le miró, esperando.

— Ehm... no, claro que no. Tú mencionaste su nombre.

— Yo no la he nombrado y tú no has visto el informe. Es importante que digas si la conocías por el...

Él la ignoró en cuanto una melodía captó su atención. El piano que ella solía tocar muy a menudo, sonaba exactamente igual a aquel instrumento.

— ¿Puedes oír eso o yo estoy perdiendo la cabeza? —le preguntó a Ino.

— ¿Oír qué?

— El piano.

— ¿Qué piano? Sasuke, no oigo más que las sirenas y el alboroto de trabajo. ¿Me dirás qué sucede?

Él miró sorprendido el instrumento en cuestión, y se dio cuenta de que había una figura allí.

_Ella_.

Vestida de blanco, un blanco puro y brillante, con sus cabellos rosados hasta la cintura, prolijamente peinados. Lucía... _traslúcida_, como un fantasma, un verdadero fantasma, y hasta tenía un brillo particular.

Ella le sonrió gentilmente, la melodía cesó, pero había tristeza en sus ojos opacos, y se acomodó en el piano de cola.

Una nueva melodía se instaló en el ambiente. Uchiha avanzó un paso y luego otro, y otro, y así recorrió la distancia, hasta llegar al piano de cola.

Reconocía aquella melodía, de memoria. Esa era _su_ melodía, la que Sakura había compuesto para él hace unos meses atrás. Cada nota iba dirigida hacia él, cargada de una emoción diferente, algunas siquiera tenían nombre. Cada nota que salía llenaba el lugar, y quedaba suspendida en el aire, revoloteando por la habitación, inundándola de colores nuevos e inimaginables.

Al sentarse a su lado, un haz de luz iluminó el rostro de la mujer cuando ésta le sonrió. Una leve sonrisa se extendió como respuesta en el rostro de Sasuke. Apenas.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Ino, aún en su lugar—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él miró a Sakura, ignorando a la rubia.

— Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, cielo.

— Sakura, yo... —susurró. la melodía aún empapaba el ambiente con su magnificencia.

Ino abrió los ojos, sorprendida y asustada, pero Sasuke ya la había olvidado.

— Lo sé, corazón, lo sé... —la melodía cesó nuevamente, y ella acarició el rostro pálido del Uchiha. Éste cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia. Sakura tenía la mano helada, pero eso no importaba.

— Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre, en todo momento, amor.

Él sonrió levemente, al sentir su mano entre las de ella, pero un peso en su hombro le hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué cojones fue todo eso? —preguntó una Ino muy irritada. _Sakura ya no estaba_.

— Nada Ino —suspiró—, no fue nada.

Se levantó de allí, deshaciéndose de la mano de la rubia, y miró a la nada. Aún podía oír resonar el eco de las últimas notas en el aire.

Estaba lejos de asustarse, y supo que ella se encontraba donde él lo estaba. Era el fantasme de su pasado, y no podía deshacerse de él.

* * *

_Vale, luego de semanas sin actualizar, decidí terminar este conjunto aquí. Por cuestiones personales y de tiempo, las viñetas que pensaba subir las iré poniendo como independientes. Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews. _

_Besos a todas, muchachas._

MC.-


End file.
